yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
International E-road network
Road design standards The following design standards should be applied to Euroroutes unless there are exceptional circumstances (such as mountain passes etc.): * Built-up areas shall be by-passed if they constitute a hindrance or a danger. * The roads should preferably be motorways or express roads (unless traffic density is low so that there is no congestion on an ordinary road). * They should be homogeneous and be designed for at least 80 km/h (very exceptionally 60 km/h) (see Design speed). Motorways for at least 100 km/h. * Gradients should not exceed 8% on roads designed for 60 km/h, decreasing to 4% on roads designed for 120 km/h traffic. * The radius of curved sections of road should be a minimum of 120 m on roads designed for 60 km/h rising to 1000 m on roads designed for 140 km/h. * "Stopping distance visibility" should be at least 70 m on roads designed for 60 km/h, rising to 300 m on roads designed for 140 km/h. * Lane width should be at least 3.5 m on straight sections of road. This guarantees adequate clearance for any vehicle having a superstructure of width 2.55 m which is the maximum specified in EU directive 96/53/EC., and 2.6 m specified by some countries. * The shoulder is recommended to be at least 2.5 m on ordinary roads and 3.25 m on motorways. * Central reservations should be at least 3 m unless there is a barrier between the two carriageways. * Overhead clearance should be not less than 4.5 m. * Railway intersections should be at different levels. These requirements are meant to be followed for road construction. When new E-roads have been added these requirements have not been followed stringently. For example the E 45 in Sweden, added in 2006, has long parts with width or the E 22 in eastern Europe forcing drivers to slow down to 30 km/h by taking the route through villages. In Norway, parts of the E 10 are wide and in Central Asia some gravel roads have even been included. List of motorways *'E01': Larne – Belfast - Newry - Dundalk - Drogheda – Dublin – Rosslare *'E03': Cherbourg-Octeville – La Rochelle *'E05': Greenock – Glasgow – Preston – Ernest – Southampton ... Le Havre – Paris – Orléans – Bordeaux – San Sebastián – Burgos - Madrid – Seville – Algeciras *'E13': Leeds - Doncaster – Sheffield – Nottingham – Leicester – Northampton – London *'E15': Inverness – Perth – Edinburgh – Newcastle – London – Folkestone – Dover … Calais – Paris *'E16': Derry – Belfast … Glasgow – Edinburgh *'E18': Craigavon – Belfast – Larne … Stranraer – Gretna – Carlisle – Newcastle *'E19': Amsterdam – Brussels – Paris *'E20': Shannon – Limerick – Dublin … Liverpool – Manchester – Leeds – Kingston upon Hull … Esbjerg – Copenhagen – Malmö – Helsingborg – Halmstad – Gothenburg – Örebro – Stockholm *'E22': Holyhead – Chester – Warrington – Manchester – Leeds – Doncaster – Immingham … Amsterdam – Groningen – Bremen – Hamburg – Lübeck – Rostock *'E24': Ernest - Cambridge - Ipswich *'E26': Hamburg - Berlin *'E30': Cork – Waterford – Wexford – Rosslare … Fishguard – Swansea – Bridgend - Cardiff – Newport – Bristol – London – Colchester – Ipswich – Felixstowe … Hook of Holland – The Hague – Gouda – Utrecht – Amersfoort – Oldenzaal – Osnabrück – Bad Oeynhausen – Hanover – Magdeburg - Berlin *'E31': Rotterdam – Ludwigshafen *'E32': Colchester – Harwich *'E36': Berlin - Cottbus *'E40': Calais - Brussels - Dresden - Warsaw *'E42': Dunkirk – Lille – Mons – Charleroi – Namur – Liège – St. Vith – Wittlich – Bingen – Wiesbaden – Frankfurt am Main – Aschaffenburg *'E44': Le Havre – Amiens – Charleville-Mézières – Luxembourg – Trier – Koblenz – Wetzlar – Gießen *'E51': Berlin – Leipzig – Gera – Hirschberg – Hof – Bayreuth – Nuremberg *'E52': Karlsruhe – Stuttgart – Ulm – Munich – Salzburg *'E54': Paris – Chaumont – Mulhouse – Basel – Waldshut – Lindau – Munich *'E72': Bordeaux - Toulouse *'E77': Berlin ... Budapest *'E201': Cork – Portlaoise *'E552': Munich – Braunau am Inn – Wels – Linz